The Jedi Path Series: 1 The Nightmares Return
by TamsynDell
Summary: After Anakin fulfills his destiny, ObiWan takes on a new apprentice...but all is not well when Anakin meets him for the first time. Definitely A.U. Reviews eagerly awaited.
1. First Meetings

**THE NIGHTMARES RETURN**

**When Anakin kills Palpatine instead of joining him, he is, at first, haunted by the nightmares of what would have come to pass had he turned to the Dark Side. After several weeks of counseling by Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu, he is finally free of the troubling dreams...until he meets Obi-Wan's new apprentice, whose appearance triggers their reocurrance...**

Chapter 1- First Meetings

Eight months after the destruction of Darth Sidious:

Anakin stood on the landing platform. Obi-Wan was on the shuttle that was just now coming in for a landing. Obi-Wan had just recently taken a new Padawan and he was eager to introduce him to Anakin. He also wanted to take this opportunity to visit with Anakin's 7-month-old twins, Luke and Leia. Even though Anakin had left the Order, he was still in close contact with the Jedi, and none more than Obi-Wan. The Clone Wars had brought them very close, and since the incident with the former Chancellor, Palpatine, that bond had grown even stronger. Anakin made frequent visits to his former home and spent many hours consulting with the now aging Jedi master, Yoda. Anakin had a grasp of the Force that was unrivaled at the Temple and the Council members were eager to hear what he had to say. He was instrumental in some of the changes now incorporated into the tenets of the Order. It was now policy to allow familial visits with the younglings at the Temple and when they became Padawans, they were allowed to visit their homes in the company of their masters. The Jedi had never fully accepted Anakin's decision to leave the Jedi, and were always open to his opinions. Ironically, the trust that he sought as a Jedi, he now gained as an affiliate to the Order. His quarters there remained unoccupied and ready for him whenever he returned to Coruscant.

As the shuttle made its final approach, Anakin thought back to the days when he had been Obi-Wan's Padawan. He realized now that he had been a difficult apprentice, but Obi-Wan had somehow managed to mold him into the Jedi he had aspired to be since he was a young slave boy on Tattooine. Would this new apprentice be as challenging as he had been? Anakin smiled to himself; no, no one could be that difficult.

Then the shuttle doors were opened and the passengers filed out; and there was Obi-Wan followed closely by….The smile faded from Anakin's face. He knew this boy; this boy had been in his nightmares. He had…killed him.

"Anakin? What is it? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"Nothing." Anakin replied unconvincingly.

"I know you better than that; now, tell me."

Anakin sighed, he could hide nothing from Obi-Wan, not now, not since the sith.

"Not here." Anakin answered.

"Alright, later then." Obi-Wan agreed. "Now this is Zak Perrin; Zak, this is Anakin Skywalker."

The Padawan bowed politely, "I am pleased to meet you, Master Skywalker. You are a hero."He said.

Anakin's smile returned. "No, I am a Jedi, I did my duty. Let's go, Padme has lunch waiting for us."

Obi-Wan and Zak followed Anakin to his speeder and they all piled in for the ride back to Anakin's home outside the city. The trip was a quiet one, Anakin, for reasons that Obi-Wan did not understand, was reluctant to talk. He respected this and remained silent.

As Anakin had promised, Padme had the meal waiting for them. It was a pleasant day and they ate on the veranda overlooking the large lawn. The twins had been fed early and were now napping together in a cradle next to Padme. Anakin was still quiet, but Padme kept up the conversation with news of her new position on the city council. Anakin was also busy; he had taken the position of flight instructor for the defense ministry. Obi-Wan could not think of a better job for him. When they had finished, Padme started to clear away the dishes.

"Zak, why don't you help her?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Oh, it's alright, Obi-Wan, I can handle this." Padme told him.

"I would like Zak to help you." Obi-Wan insisted and looked at her.

Padme now understood; he needed to speak with Anakin without the presence of Zak.

"Oh, yes, of course. Here Zak, take these." She said as she handed Zak a stack of plates.

When they had gone into the house, Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Anakin sighed again and closed his eyes. Where to start? "Do you remember those nightmares that I was having just after…well, you know." He began.

"Well, yes, but I thought they had stopped." Obi-Wan said.

"They have, but I still remember them." Anakin continued.

"But I don't understand; do they still bother you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They didn't, not for awhile now. At least not until today." Anakin told him.

"What happened today?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan….your Padawan…he was in those dreams." Anakin revealed.

"What?"

"I…killed him. In that nightmare, he was one of the ones I killed; and he spoke to me, before he died." Anakin said.

"Oh, dear; what did he say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"'Why', that's all he said; just 'why'." Anakin answered.

"I'm so sorry Anakin. I should not have brought him here. We will leave immediately." Obi-Wan replied.

"No, I don't want you to do that. This is not your problem; it's mine. It just took me by surprise, that's all." Anakin said.

"Anakin, if this is going to be painful for you, I really think we should leave." Obi-Wan countered.

"And then what? I won't see you until your Padawan is knighted? No, Obi-Wan. I need to face this. My problems in the past were caused because I couldn't face my worst fears and it almost cost me everything. I won't make that mistake again, and I won't isolate myself from you either. You're my best friend; I can't let this ruin that." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. Anakin had grown stronger.

"You've grown up, Anakin; and you're right, of course. We can't avoid each other for that long. But I still don't understand why Zak bothers you; don't you get the same feeling when you come back to the Temple?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, a little, I guess. But in those nightmares, the ones I killed, there were no clear faces, not one; except for Zak." Anakin explained.

"I wonder if you shouldn't visit with Yoda again. He may be able to give you a meditation exercise to help you work through this." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Let me try first on my own; if I can't do it, then I will come to Coruscant and talk to Master Yoda." Anakin decided.

"Fair enough. But don't wait too long, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered.

"I won't, I promise." Anakin vowed.

The rest of the day passed pleasantly and they spent most of it out on the veranda or out on the lawn.

Anakin sat watching as Obi-Wan swung Luke high into the air. The boy laughed with delight every time and complained whenever Obi-Wan stopped to take a rest. Leia was content to sit and watch. Anakin reflected on what would have happened if he had turned to the Dark Side as he had in his nightmare. The twins would have been orphaned, Padme would have died soon after their birth and they would have been split up. He would not see them again until they were grown. They would be his enemies. He would imprison his own daughter and try to kill his son. The Jedi Order would have been completely destroyed and Yoda and Obi-Wan would have been exiled; eventually, he would succeed in killing Obi-Wan. It would have been a terrible future.

That night, Anakin had the nightmare again, this time it centered on Zak. Over and over, he saw himself kill the boy until he finally awoke in a cold sweat. Sleep eluded him and he got up and looked out the window. Not again, he couldn't go through this again.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Padme said sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Anakin answered.

"Annie, something's wrong, please tell me. We promised not to keep secrets anymore." Padme pleaded.

"The nightmares, they're back." Anakin replied.

"Oh, no. I thought you had gotten over them." Padme said.

"I did too; but today, something happened." Anakin told her.

"What? What happened?" Padme asked.

"Obi-Wan's apprentice." Anakin answered.

"Obi-Wan's apprentice? What does he have to do with it?" Padme wondered.

"I killed him; in that nightmare, I killed him." Anakin admitted.

"Anakin, have you told Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"Yes, this afternoon when you and Zak were cleaning up." Anakin said.

"Maybe he should leave. You can't keep having these nightmares, it's not healthy." Padme told him.

"It won't be healthy for me to end my friendship with Obi-Wan either. He's like my brother, Padme. I don't want to lose that. He wanted to leave, this afternoon, but I wouldn't let him." Anakin argued.

"Then what are you going to do?" Padme asked.

"Try to work through this; and if I can't do it alone, then I will see Master Yoda." Anakin answered.


	2. ObiWan's Advice

Chapter 2 - Obi-Wan's Advice

"You didn't sleep last night, Anakin." Obi-Wan told Anakin the following morning. "It was the nightmare again, wasn't it?"

Anakin sighed. "You know that?"

"I always know, Anakin. I have caused this by bringing Zak here, I am sorry. Maybe if Zak and I go, the nightmares will stop." Obi-Wan replied.

"I told you yesterday that I did not want you to leave and I still don't. It may not even help. I just need to work through this." Anakin said.

"Should you talk to Zak? It helped when you spoke with Master Windu." Obi-Wan offered.

"I don't know, maybe. But I just can't, not yet." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan sighed. He couldn't make Anakin face Zak about it. Anakin was not his Padawan any longer, nor was he a Jedi. Anakin was stubborn not stupid, eventually he would come to see the wisdom of it. Obi-Wan only hoped it wouldn't take too long. Anakin was suffering from his dreams and it pained Obi-Wan to see it, "Just don't wait too long, Anakin." He said.

"You worry too much, Master." Anakin told him lightly.

"Well, someone…" Obi-Wan started.

"…Has to. I know." Anakin finished.

"I'm serious, Anakin. It hurts me to see you like this." Obi-Wan said.

"I know, Obi-Wan. I can get through this; I just need some time." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan and Zak stayed several days, but for Anakin the nightmares only continued to get worse. By the end of their visit, he was not sleeping at all.

"You look terrible, Anakin." Obi-Wan said just before they boarded their shuttle. "You should come back to Coruscant with us and speak with Master Yoda."

"I will, but not yet. I need more time." Anakin replied.

"You aren't sleeping at all, Anakin, and you can't go on like this. Come to Coruscant with us now." Obi-Wan told him, not for the first time.

"No, Obi-Wan. I will come, I promise, but not now." Anakin promised.

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. Anakin had grown up, but he had not lost his stubbornness. There would be no persuading him, he would have to decide to seek help on his own, "Alright, but think of Padme and the twins. They need you in your right mind. Just think about that." He answered.

"I will, and I will come to Coruscant, soon. Very soon, I promise." Anakin promised again.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said as he shook Anakin's hand and clasped on the shoulder.

"And with you, Obi-Wan." Anakin answered as he gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be alright, you'll see."

"Good bye, my friend. I will see you soon." Obi-Wan replied.

With that, Obi-Wan followed Zak into the shuttle. Anakin waited on the landing platform until the shuttle was out of sight. He knew that Obi-Wan was right, he did need to talk with Master Yoda. But he also wanted to resolve his problem on his own.

Obi-Wan and Zak settled into their seats. Obi-Wan sitting by a view port, watched Anakin as the shuttle lifted off. Anakin looked so young and vulnerable; Obi-Wan were worried for him.

"What's wrong with Master Skywalker?" Zak asked.

"That is between Master Skywalker and me. It is not your concern, Padawan." Obi-Wan answered sternly.

"I'm sorry, Master; I did not mean to pry. I only ask because Master Skywalker did not seem to like me at all. Have I done something to offend him?" Zak replied apologetically.

Obi-Wan sighed again. He had been too impatient with his apprentice. At times, he had been so with Anakin; he should have learned from that, "You have not, Zak; and Anakin does like you; very much so. But he is….troubled right now. When it is time, he will speak to you of this. But for now, you must be patient with him." He explained.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

Once Obi-Wan's shuttle was gone, Anakin took his speeder back home. He was tired and did not feel like going to the flight-training center. He could not focus and feared that his lack of concentration would prove dangerous.

Padme was waiting for him when he arrived, "Now that they are gone, and you will be able to sleep again." She told him.

"Stop it, Padme; this was not Obi-Wan's fault, or Zak's. This is my fault; I have let that nightmare get the best of me. My fears of turning have appeared again; maybe they were never really gone. This might be the will of the Force making me face those fears and finally conquering them instead of burying them." Anakin replied.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I did not mean to imply that it was Zak or Obi-Wan's fault. But their presence here did cause the nightmares to return; maybe now that they're gone, the nightmares will stop." Padme answered.

"No, they won't. They did not stop when I was gone from the Temple and away from Master Windu; and they will not this time either. I must make myself talk to Zak, but I can't do that yet." Anakin explained.

"Obi-Wan said you should see Master Yoda. Perhaps you should." Padme suggested.

"Stop pushing me, Padme. Why is everyone always pushing me? I am not a youngling any longer; I can make up my own mind." Anakin said, raising his voice.

Padme took a step back. She had not seen Anakin like this in a long time.

"I love you, Anakin. If I seem to be pushing you, it is because I am worried for you." She countered.

"Well, don't. I do not need your help or anyone else's. Just leave me alone." He answered angrily and stalked into the house.

Padme stood there, stunned. This _was_ Obi-Wan's fault, he should never have come; and should not have brought that boy with him. Anakin was more troubled now than he ever was all because of that stupid boy.

When Padme went into the house, Anakin was sitting in the corner of the great room meditating. His eyes were closed, but he sensed her as she entered the room, "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, Padme. But you must not blame Zak or Obi-Wan for this; and you must let me decide when it is best to go to Coruscant. I know you love me, but please respect my judgment on this." He said quietly.

"I do respect your judgment, my love. But if Obi-Wan had not brought Zak here, you would not be in such pain." Padme replied.

"He didn't know, Padme; and in any case, I couldn't stop seeing him. I told you, he is like my brother; did you expect me to alienate him? That would not be fair, to him or to our babies." Anakin answered.

"He could have come without Zak. He didn't need to bring him." Padme pointed out.

"Yes, he did. He is Obi-Wan's apprentice, as I once was. I wanted to meet him; he's like my brother too; can't you see that?" Anakin told her, clearly frustrated.

"No, I can't. All I can see is that you're not sleeping any more. You were fine before they came; Zak caused this; I blame him and I blame Obi-Wan for bringing him." Padme argued.

"We have no more to talk about, Padme. Leave me alone for a while. I'm tired and I am afraid I may do or say something I will regret later." Anakin said wearily.

He felt his temper rising and he did not want to lose it again in front of Padme. She failed to understand that the reoccurrence of his nightmares may have been triggered by Zak's appearance, but it could have been anything. It would have happened eventually. Better that he happened now; he could deal with his fears now and be done with it. Padme left the room without another word. She too, was angry and not with Anakin; she was angry at Obi-Wan. She decided to send a communication to the Temple. Master Yoda should know what Obi-Wan had done.


	3. A New Nightmare

Chapter 3 - A New Nightmare

When Padme left the room, Anakin went into deep meditation. He had the feeling that there was something more to the nightmares, something he was missing. A warning like the visions he had of Padme's death, or when he mother died. Did the nightmares mean that he would turn to the Dark Side after all? That he was still in danger of it? If so, then he would be extra mindful of his actions. He had promised himself that he would never allow himself to come that close to turning again. He thought deep meditation opened his mind up to the images in the nightmare. But when he tried to focus on those images, they were not there. They had been replaced by something else, only Zak remained as the constant between his old nightmare and this new vision. In this vision, he was not in the Temple, in fact, he was not actually in this vision at all; only watching it like some bizarre play. It looked like a transport; there was smoke and chaos. It had been boarded and the intruders were searching for something or someone. Then he saw Zak, and Zak seemed to be able to see him. No one else could, only Zak. He turned to Anakin, "Help us." He pleaded. Anakin tried, but could not reach him, he could not even move. The vision faded, and the last thing Anakin heard was Zak, "Why?" he said.

Padme went to the communicator as soon as she left Anakin. Once she had made contact with the Temple, she asked to speak with Yoda. While she was waiting, she gathered her thoughts. She needed to be calm, as she did not wish to sound like a hysterical wife.

"Senator Amidala, good it is to see you." Yoda said as his hologram appeared before her.

"Master Yoda, there is a matter of some importance that I need to speak to you about." Padme said calmly.

"Wish to hear it, I do." Yoda answered.

"As you know, Obi-Wan and his apprentice came to see us several days ago…." She began, and was quickly interrupted by Yoda.

"Yes, anxious to meet Obi-Wan's new Padawan, young Skywalker was." He said thoughtfully.

"That may be true, Master Yoda, but it has caused Anakin a great deal of pain." Padme replied.

"Pain? Pain, you say? How could this be?" Yoda asked.

"Anakin has begun to have his nightmares again." Padme answered.

"Young Zak's fault this is?" Yoda surmised.

"Yes, Anakin is dreaming about killing Zak. He dreams this each time he falls asleep." Padme explained.

"Disturbing this is. Obi-Wan you blame for this?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Anakin was fine before he met this Zak, and now he is…" Padme began.

"What would you have Obi-Wan do, Senator? Wish him not to see Skywalker? This I can not forbid." Yoda told her firmly.

"But why not, Master Yoda?" Padme asked," It is clear that Obi-Wan and Zak have caused Anakin to have these dreams again. I don't want Obi-Wan or Zak near him again."

"Censure Obi-Wan I will not. Anakin's visions these are. Anakin's choice it must be to see Obi-Wan or not." Yoda informed her.

"I am pleading with you, Master Yoda, you must do something." Padme begged.

"PADME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Anakin cried out from behind her.

"Go, I must, Senator; other things I must attend to. Be mindful of Anakin's feeling on this matter." Yoda said as his image faded.

"Padme, what have you done? If I had wanted to consult Master Yoda at this time, I would have gone to Coruscant with Zak and Obi-Wan." Anakin said angrily.

Padme looked down at the floor. How much had Anakin heard? Did he hear that she had tried to forbid Obi-Wan to see Anakin? She could think of nothing to say except "I'm sorry, Anakin. I was concerned for you. I was hoping that Master Yoda had some advice for you."

"Liar! I heard the whole thing. You tried to prevent Obi-Wan from seeing me. I told you, Obi-Wan is my friend, Padme; you had no right to interfere." Anakin told her.

"I am your wife, I have every right to help you in any way I can. If that means separating you for Obi-Wan, then that is what I must do. Zak has brought you nothing but pain, Anakin; and Obi-Wan brought him here. If he were your friend, would he, could he do that?" Padme asked.

"The nightmares bring me that pain, Padme, not Zak. The nightmares are not his fault. And if Obi-Wan had known about Zak, he would have been more careful before bringing him here." Anakin answered.

"I am sorry if you disagreed with what I have done, but I was thinking only of you, Anakin." Padme replied.

"Were you? If that's true, than how can you think that ending my friendship with Obi-Wan would help me? Tell me, I really want to know." Anakin demanded; again, he felt his temper flair.

Padme was now at a loss for words. Her anger at Obi-Wan was still present, but she had no idea how she could explain her feeling to Anakin, "I don't know what to tell you, Anakin. I was thinking only of your best interests. Not seeing Obi-Wan for awhile would be to your benefit." She finally told him.

"Then you know nothing, Padme. The worst thing I could do would be to isolate myself from the closest friend and advisor I have." Anakin answered," The visions and nightmares have resurfaced for a reason. I don't know what that is yet, but I am working on it."

"But they are hurting you, Anakin; and seeing you in such pain hurts me too." Padme replied.

"I am sorry for that, but stop blaming Obi-Wan. He has done nothing to deserve this anger you hold for him." Anakin said quietly. His temper was cooling as he began to understand how Padme felt. He reached for her then and pulled her to him.

Padme did not resist. Perhaps Anakin was right. But still she could not let her anger go. Illogical anger it might be, but she could not let it go.

"There is something more I must tell you. A new vision that I had when I was meditating." He told her.

"A new vision? About the Temple? Tell me, love." She said as she looked up at him.

Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes to bring the vision closer to him, "It is not of the Temple, but Zak is there…" He began.

"Zak? Zak, again?" She said with disgust, cutting him off.

"Let me finish, darling." He answered gently.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Padme apologized.

"There was a transport of some sort. I was there, but no one could see me. No one except Zak. I think it had been boarded by raiders and they were looking for…for someone or something. Then, Zak turned to me and asked for my help. I tried, but I couldn't move. There was no more after that, except just before the vision faded, Zak asks 'Why', just as he did in the nightmare." Anakin tightened his hold on Padme as if he were trying to draw some comfort from her.

"But what does it mean?" She asked as she put her arms around his back.

"I don't know; at least not yet. I was about to contact Master Yoda when I heard your conversation with him." He told her.

"Then you should talk to him. It could be important." She urged him.

"No." He sighed. "Maybe tomorrow. I think I just need to sleep on it. I may be able to figure it out in the morning. If I can't then I will speak with him."

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully and Anakin retired early. He was completely exhausted and he hoped that the meditation he had performed earlier would help him to sleep. It did…but only for a short time. His afternoon vision replaced the old nightmare.

_The transport was thick with smoke and the passengers were panicking. The raiders were looking for someone; they were walking down the aisle searching every seat. When they got to the front, two of the seats were empty._

"_Where are these passengers?" One of the raiders demanded._

_No one spoke for a moment._

"_Tell me, now and no one will be harmed." He demanded again._

"_In the cockpit, they went that way." A passenger across the aisle said._

_Without saying another word, the raider walked forward._

_Anakin was then in the escape pod launch area. Zak turned to him, "Help us." He said. Again, as in the earlier vision, Anakin tried to move and could not. Someone else was there, but Anakin could not see him clearly. He was helping Zak into one of the escape pods. "Why?" Zak asked….._

Anakin sat bolt upright in bed, shaking so badly that he woke Padme sleeping next to him.

"Anakin, the nightmare, again?" She asked.

"No, not the nightmare, the vision." He told her as he tried to steady his breathing.


	4. The Abduction

Chapter 4 - The Abduction

"It's a warning, Padme. Like the one I had of my mother. Someone is in danger." He explained to her.

"Zak? Do you think Zak is in trouble?" She inquired.

Anakin sighed and swung his legs over the bed. He sat there holding his head in his hands.

"I don't know, Padme. But if that is true, then Obi-Wan is in trouble too." Anakin answered.

The communicator signaled an incoming message; Anakin stood up to answer it, but before he could, someone began to pound on the side door.

"Take the message, Padme. I will find out who is at the door." Anakin told her as he stood up.

Anakin opened the door to see an exhausted and overwrought Zak standing in the doorway.

"Master…Anakin….I…I didn't…know where else…to go." He stammered.

"Zak!" Anakin exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought you and Obi-Wan were on your way to Coruscant. Wait a minute; where is Master Obi-Wan, Zak?"

"He's…I….the transport…" Zak could not finish and collapsed.

Padme entered the room to see Anakin kneeling on the floor. He looked up at her and saw the stricken look on her face.

"Annie, that was Master Yoda, the transport that Zak and Obi-Wan was raided." She told him. Then she realized that there was someone lying on the floor. "Anakin, is that…"

"Zak, it's Zak. I don't know how he got here or what has happened." Anakin said as he picked the boy up and carried him to the couch in the other room.

Padme went to the kitchen and joined him with a glass of water.

"What happened to him, Anakin?"

"I don't know yet, Padme. He said something about a transport and not knowing where else to come, and then he just fainted." Anakin said as he took the glass from her and then put one hand under Zak's head trying to make him drink.

Zak's eyelids fluttered and then opened. With a shaky hand, he took the glass from Anakin and finished it.

"There," Anakin said, "that's better; now tell us what happened, Zak."

"The transport was...there were raiders. Master Obi-Wan…I didn't want to go…he made me go…why did he do that? I wanted to stay, but he made me go." Zak said.

"Calm down, Zak. I cannot help you unless you tell me what happened. Close your eyes, put yourself back there and slowly and calmly tell us." Anakin said gently, then suddenly felt a pain in his heart – how many times had Obi-Wan said the same thing to him?

Zak took a deep breath and did as Anakin asked.

"We were just about to make the jump to hyperspace. The transport rocked as if something had bumped into it. Master Obi-Wan said we were being raided and that he couldn't protect me and the other passengers. He took me to one of the escape pods; I pleaded with him to let me stay and help. We could hear the raiders in the cabin; they were looking for someone. Again, I asked my master to let me stay, but he pushed me into the pod. I asked him why, but before he could answer, they shot him; right in front of me. I wanted to stay, but I knew they would take me too, so I launched the pod. I tried to get as close to here as I could, but my coordinates were wrong. I didn't know where else to come." Zak told them.

"You did the right thing, Zak. You could not have helped Master Obi-Wan, you are just one small boy and you were outnumbered. He was right to send you away." Anakin assured him. "You did not desert him."

"I didn't know where else to come. I know I shouldn't have come here…." Zak realized, shaking his head.

"Yes, you should have. When Master Obi-Wan put you in that escape pod, I am sure this is where he wanted you to come. Where I am glad you came."

"Why did this happen? What did my master do?" Zak pleaded.

"Things happen for a reason, Zak. We don't always…Oh, no. Now I see. I have made a terrible mistake." Anakin said.

"What are you talking about, Annie?" Padme asked.

"The nightmares, they returned for a reason. I was supposed to go to Coruscant with Obi-Wan. I should have been on that transport. The two of us could have handled those raiders. Obi-Wan was hurt because I didn't see that. How could I be so stupid." Anakin said as he sat down hard on the floor.

"Can you help us, Master Anakin?" Zak asked as if he had not heard Anakin's confession.

"I should have helped you sooner, Zak. I'm sorry." Anakin answered regretfully.

"We can't think about that, Master, we must think about helping Obi-Wan. We can't change what has already happened." Zak told him.

Anakin looked up at Zak; how could someone so young be so wise?

"You're right, Zak. But first, you should get some sleep. The spare room is still ready. We will leave for Coruscant in the morning." Anakin said decisively.

"But, Master Obi-Wan is hurt! We should act now, before it's too late." Zak insisted.

"No, Zak. We don't even know where he is. They may have left him on the transport and he could already be heading for Coruscant; and if they took him, we don't know where. We must go to Coruscant and speak with the Council." Anakin told him.

Zak nodded in agreement. He knew that Anakin was right; leaving now would be nothing more than a wild bantha chase.

"Come on, Zak. I'll try to find some clean clothes for you. The ones you are wearing a mess." Padme said as she took his hand and pulled him gently from the couch.

Anakin stood up, but immediately dropped to his knees in pain.

"Anakin!" Padme shouted.

"It's Obi-Wan, I can feel it; they're hurting him." Anakin cried as dropped to all fours.

Padme and Zak could only stand there, stunned. Breathing hard, Anakin was finally able to stand with Padme and Zak's assistance.

"It felt like an electric shock; if it hit me that hard, it must be much worse for Obi-Wan." He said when he could speak again.

Traumatized by the frightening events aboard the Coruscant transport, Zak was completely spent. He changed into the overlarge tunic that Padme provided and crawled into bed. Padme watched him for a moment. "How could I be angry with you. You had no control over what Anakin dreamt. I'm so sorry, Zak" She said, but Zak was already asleep.

There was no sleep for Anakin, however. He was overwhelmed by the guilt he felt. He had failed his brother once again and now it might just cost him his life. He was staring out the window when Padme came in the room and put her arms around his chest.

"This is not your fault, my love. You could not have known this would happen. Obi-Wan would say the same. All you can do now is try to find him."

"I know." Anakin sighed. "I just feel so helpless. I don't even know where to look."

"Come to bed, Annie. In the morning, you and Zak can go to Coruscant. The Jedi will know what to do. Yoda will know. It will be alright, I know it will."

Anakin turned around and cradled her in his arms. This is why he loved her so much. He needed the words she offered. He kissed her gently and then climbed into bed. Padme climbed in and curled up next to him.

"It will be alright, Anakin." She told him again.


	5. ObiWan's Plight

Chapter 5 – Obi-Wan's Plight

Anakin held her as she fell asleep in his arms; but he could not sleep. Repeatedly he thought of why he did not go to Coruscant when Obi-Wan suggested it. His pride, again his foolish stubborn pride has prevented him from doing what was right. If Obi-Wan died because of this, Anakin thought he would never get over it. He decided to see Master Yoda when he and Zak arrived at the Temple. Maybe Yoda would find some wise and understanding words to help him. At first, he feared that the other Jedi would blame him for his failure to understand the reason for the nightmares, but then on further thought, he knew this would not be the case.

"_Hold on Obi-Wan, my friend, my brother, I will find you, I promise." _He thought out to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan lay on the floor of a cramped storage locker. It was pitch black and there was no room to move even he had been able to. His hands were secured behind his back with binders that continually sapped what little strength he had left. His head throbbed and his shoulder was on fire. He did not remember them taking him off the transport. The last thing he remembered was Zak's face as he shoved the boy into the escape pod and his last words: "Why?" Then he had been shot from behind, he vaguely remembered trying to get up, when he was hit on the side of the head with the butt of a blaster. Obi-Wan hoped that the boy had found Anakin; Anakin would take him back to the Temple where he belonged and Yoda would help Zak get through the loss of his master and find another. He held out little hope for himself. He did not know where he was, who had abducted him or where they were going. If he did not know, how could anyone find him? He accepted this, calmly, as a Jedi would; although he had regrets about dying, that he would never see young Zak knighted, that he would never speak with his good friend again, play with his children and see them grow up; and that he would not see his other children born. But he rejoiced in the fact that he would soon be one with the Force and see his master, Qui-Gon. He tried to stretch in the cramped space of the locker, but it only increased the pain in his shoulder. The door to the locker opened and Obi-Wan was temporarily blinded by the outside light. He was dragged roughly to his feet and taken to a cargo hold.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, legendary hero of the Clone War. How nice of you to join us." A voice said.

Obi-Wan blinked, still trying to adjust his eyes to the light. When they did, he could hardly believe who was standing in front of him. The figure was holding a lance; he brought it up and hit Obi-Wan hard in the chest. Pain ripped through him and he fell to his knees gasping for breath. He was hit a second time and he fell forward and lay face down unable to move.

"There, that should send Skywalker a message. He'll surely come looking for you now." The figure said.

"Take this Jedi scum back to his...room; I am quite tired of looking at him."  
The two who had brought him in now dragged him out of the cargo hold and threw him back into the locker. The door slammed shut, leaving him in darkness once again.

Zak was up before daylight. He felt well rested and was eager for them to be on their way to Coruscant. He knew that Anakin must have a plan for finding Obi-Wan. Padme was already up and preparing breakfast. Zak's clothes were laid across the back of a chair, clean and mended. She turned to him as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Zak. You look much better this morning." She said pleasantly.

Zak frowned; he did not feel better.

"I will feel much better when Master Anakin and I find Obi-Wan." He told her.

"Don't worry, Zak, Anakin will find him. Everything will be alright, you'll see." Padme assured him.

Anakin walked into the kitchen. Zak noticed that he looked tired and knew that he had not slept. But Anakin voice was cheerful and he did not seem to be bothered by the events of the day before.

"Zak, I hope you're ready for a ride. I'm taking Padme's yacht to Coruscant. After what happened yesterday, I don't want to chance public transport." He told Zak.

"I just want to find Master Obi-Wan." Zak answered flatly.

"And we are going to do that Zak." Anakin promised, "I want to find him as much as you do. He was my master once, too, just as he is yours, and now he is like my brother. You understand that; don't you?"

Zak looked down, he felt ashamed. Anakin was trying to be helpful and encouraging even though he was greatly upset and he, Zak, was acting ungrateful, "I'm sorry, Master Anakin. I…just…I'm sorry." He said.

"I know, Zak. We will find him, I promise." He answered him gently. "Now, you must eat and dress, we should leave for Coruscant as soon as possible."

Having not eaten anything since earlier the past day, Zak was famished. He did not realize how hungry he was until Padme set a plate of food down in front of him. Then, thoughts of Obi-Wan intruded; Obi-Wan, he knew, had not eaten either, and probably wouldn't. Zak put down his fork.

"Zak, I know it's hard, but you won't do Master Obi-Wan any good if you make yourself sick by not eating. I need you to be strong." Anakin told him.

Zak nodded; again, Anakin was right, so Zak forced himself to eat. Before they had finished, another communication came from Coruscant. It was Yoda.

"Grave news I have for you, Anakin." He said.

Anakin steeled himself for the worst.

"Obi-Wan wasn't on that transport, was he?" He managed to say.

"Yes, missing he is. Taken off the ship he was. Alive, we do not know. Missing Young Zak is." Yoda told him.

"Zak is with us, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan put him in an escape pod and he came to us last night." Anakin replied.

"Ah, good news this is. Say what happened did he?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Zak said that Obi-Wan was shot just after he put Zak in the escape pod." Anakin answered.

Yoda closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment, he opened them again.

"Alive he still is, Anakin. Feel his life Force, I do." Yoda reassured him.

"I felt him as well, last night; but he was in pain, Master Yoda." Anakin said.

"Know this I do, Anakin. Find him quickly, we must." Yoda replied.

"I am bringing Zak with me to Coruscant; we are leaving very soon." Anakin told him.

"Waiting for you we will be. May the Force be with you, Anakin." Yoda answered.

"May it be with us all, Master Yoda." Anakin added, "I will see you on Coruscant in a few hours."

"Find him we will, Young Skywalker." Yoda promised.

Yoda's image faded, and Anakin took the bad news to Padme and Zak.


	6. The Enemy Revealed

Chapter 6 – The Enemy Revealed

Zak was crestfallen. His hope of ever finding his master alive had dwindled.

"He's still alive, Zak. We must hold on to that." Anakin told him as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"But what if we can't find him? He's hurt, he'll die." Zak sobbed.

"Zak," Anakin said sternly, "You're a Jedi, start acting like one. Crying will not help. I know it hurts; it hurts me too. But you must, no, we must be strong."

Zak took a deep breath, and Anakin could feel the Force welling up in the boy. He patted him firmly on the shoulders.

"Yes, that's better, Zak. Now, let's get going."

"I'm ready, Master Anakin." He said confidently.

Anakin threw one change of clothing in his duffle, as a Jedi, he had developed the habit of carrying as little as possible. It seemed that he had never lost that habit. Padme entered the room and watched him for a moment. Then she opened a drawer and brought out Anakin's lightsaber. By rights, Anakin should have left the weapon at the Temple when he left the Order. However, the Jedi Council still considered Anakin a Jedi, and had refused to take it back.

"I think you may need this, Annie." She told him.

Anakin looked first at her and then at his lightsaber. He, of course, had intended to take it, but he was surprised that she had made the move to offer it to him.

"Don't be so surprised, love; I know you will have to fight when you find Obi-Wan." She told him.

"I'm sorry, Padme. I thought I was through fighting when I left the Order." He answered as he took it from her.

"This is different, Anakin; it's personal." Padme said, "Obi-Wan is like your brother, you have said so many times. I understand that."

Zak was impatiently waiting for them when they entered the great room. He had nothing to pack but his lightsaber and that was already secured to his belt.

Padme brought the twins out and Anakin kissed each one on the top of the head. Then he wrapped his arms around Padme and kissed her deeply.

"I will be home soon, Padme." He assured her.

"Just be careful, Anakin. Don't take any chances." She said.

"If I must take chances to help Obi-Wan, I will, Padme. I won't let him die." He answered.

"Yes, of course, you will do as you must." She said bitterly. "Even it if means that I might lose you."

"You won't lose me. But I cannot let Obi-Wan die, you must understand that." He countered.

"Just come back to us, Anakin." She said.

"I will, and I will bring Obi-Wan with me." Anakin promised.

They walked together to Anakin's speeder and Zak and Anakin climbed in.

"I love you, Anakin." Padme said as they started to leave.

"I know." Anakin answered.

Padme's yacht was housed in the flight-training center. Several of Anakin's students were present when he pulled up.

"Master Skywalker! Are you feeling better, we heard you were ill." One of them said.

"I was not ill, Dav, but I have not been sleeping well." Anakin told him.

"Who's this? A new student; he seems a little young." Dav asked curiously.

"This is Zak; he is the Jedi apprentice of my friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am afraid that we have some business on Coruscant and we will be gone for some time." Anakin replied.

"We will miss you, Master Skywalker. I hope you will return to us soon." Dav said.

"As soon as I can, Dav. Is the yacht ready to go?" Anakin answered.

"Yes, the Senator contacted us this morning and said you would need it. You may leave whenever you wish." Dav told him.

"Thank you, Dav. We are leaving right now." Anakin said, "Could you park my speeder? We must get to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course, Master Skywalker." Dav answered.

Zak and Anakin climbed out of the speeder. Anakin led the way to a sleek silver ship.

"Wow!" Zak said in amazement. "This is _your_ ship?"

"Well, Padme's actually." Anakin corrected, "Do you like it?"

"It's great, can I pilot it?" Zak asked.

"We'll see, now get on board." Anakin answered.

Zak's reaction was what Anakin had counted on. Zak needed to get his mind off Obi-Wan's plight for at least a little while.

Zak settled comfortably in the co-pilot's chair while Anakin did the routine preflight check.

"Master Anakin, why did Dav call Lady Skywalker 'Senator'? I thought she resigned from the Senate." Zak asked curiously.

"Old habits die hard, Zak. I think they will always refer to her as the Senator."

With the preflight check finished, Anakin maneuvered the craft out of the hanger.

"Strap in, Zak, here we go." He said as the ship rose into the sky.

Anakin entered the coordinates in the nav-computer and when the ship was in space, made the jump to hyperspace. For Zak, the wonder of the ship had faded and been replaced once again for concern.

Anakin sensed this.

"He's very resourceful, Zak, and very strong. We'll find him soon." Anakin assured him.

"I hope so." Zak answered quietly.

"He survived through many battles, Zak. I have seen him fight; I have fought along side of him. He can survive this too." Anakin said.

Zak said nothing.

"He beat General Grevous who had killed many Jedi. He collected their lightsabers after he killed them. I know; I saw at least four of them. And Obi-Wan killed him without any help." He continued.

Still Zak said nothing.

"Well, he killed Darth Maul." He persisted, "Surely you have heard about that."

Zak said nothing but turned to look at Anakin.

"Yes, a he was a Sith apprentice; Obi-Wan killed him when he was still a Padawan." Anakin went on.

"It doesn't matter, this is different." Zak said.

Anakin sighed and decided to take a different tack.

"Well, he was almost killed by Count Dooku several times and he made it through then too." Anakin told him.

"But this time he's hurt, and he doesn't have his lightsaber." Zak argued.

"He didn't on Geonosis when Dooku captured him, and he survived." Anakin countered.

"He had help." Zak replied.

"And this time he'll have us." Anakin said.

Zak was silent once more, but Anakin sensed that he was thinking about what Anakin had told him.

During the long flight to Coruscant, Zak slept again. Anakin watched him sleep. He wanted to be as optimistic as he appeared to Zak, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force, reaching out in search of his best friend. Then he felt it, very faint, but present none-the-less, it was Obi-Wan.

"_I am coming, Obi-Wan. Be strong!_" He sent to him.

When they arrived at the landing platform at Coruscant, Mace Windu was waiting for them. He had an air taxi parked and ready to take them, not to the Temple, but to Chancellor Organa's office. There was a message that Anakin should see. When they arrived, Yoda was already present with several other Council members. They greeted Anakin warmly, but Anakin could tell they were anxious to show him the message.

Anakin paled when he recognized the figure in the holo-image. There was no mistaking the blue, horned alien who stood before him; it was Mas Amedda former Vice Chancellor, Palpatine's right hand man, well alien; in his hand was the old symbol of office, an ornate lance.   
"Anakin Skywalker, I wish to meet with you at your earliest convenience. I have something I think you might want back." The image shifted to another figure barely managing to stand. Anakin's knees buckled and the Chancellor helped him to sit down. It was Obi-Wan, and as Anakin and the others watched, Amedda struck Obi-Wan in the chest with the lance, sending him to his knees; Zak turned away, unable to watch any more. Before Obi-Wan had a chance to recover, Amedda hit him again and he fell forward and did not move. Anakin realized that this was what he had felt the night before; Amedda's symbol of power had become a painful weapon. Amedda appeared before them again.   
"Yes, I have your Jedi friend; come to Champala, Anakin. Come alone or I will kill Kenobi right in front of you." Amedda threatened as his image faded; Anakin sat in stunned silence.

"Sorry I am to have shown you this, Anakin." Yoda said after a moment. "Sorry more that young Zak has seen it."

"It's alright, Master Yoda. I needed to see it." Zak told him.

"Well, we know where he is, I will just have to go and get him." Anakin said when he could speak again.

"No, Anakin. He wants you dead as well. Obi-Wan is the bait. When you go there, he will kill you and Obi-Wan. The Council will not allow it." Mace said firmly.

"I'm not a Jedi any longer, Master Windu. I do not have to abide by their decision." Anakin answered.

"Master Obi-Wan is my master; I have a right to help him. I will go with Master Anakin. With or without the Council's approval." Zak told them defiantly.

"No, Zak, you can not come with me. I am going against a Council decision; I can do this because I am not a Jedi…" Anakin started.

"A Jedi you still are, Anakin, and always will be." Yoda corrected.

"You are and you cannot defy the Council." Anakin finished, ignoring Yoda.

"If my master dies, I don't want to be a Jedi. I want no part of something that would allow Master Obi-Wan to be killed." Zak replied, holding firm to his position.

"We are not saying that we will not help Obi-Wan. We just do not want you to go there alone, Anakin." Mace said quietly.

"And if I don't come alone, they will kill him. I don't have a choice." Anakin argued.

"Choice? Always, a choice there is, young Anakin." Yoda said.

"What Choice, Master Yoda? Amedda said come alone, there is not other choice." Anakin replied.

"Ah, appear to be alone, Anakin. Trick Amedda we can." Yoda told him.

"But that's too risky; I don't think it would work." Anakin countered.

"Work it will; Foolish Amedda is. Underestimates the Jedi he does. Save Obi-Wan we can." Yoda said.

"We have already been discussing this before you arrived, Anakin. It will work, we can save Obi-Wan and we will not have to sacrifice you to do it." Mace told him.


	7. A Brother's Bond

Chapter 7

"The Jedi are great assets to the Republic, our resources are at your disposal." The Chancellor told them.

"Kind you are to offer your help, Chancellor. A ship we may need to further our deception." Yoda answered.

"Anything, Master Yoda. Let me know when you are ready to leave." Bail replied.

The Jedi then returned to the Temple. Under protest from Zak, he was sent off to eat and rest.

"But I'm not hungry, and I want to hear what we are going to do." He argued.

"We have had this discussion before, Zak. If you want to help me, then you have to eat and get some rest." Anakin said.

"But…"

"Zak, that's enough. Go eat, I mean it." Anakin answered.

Zak did not argue further and headed for the kitchens.

"What was that about?" Mace asked him.

"I'm really not sure; he won't tell me. I had to make him eat this morning too."

"Hmm…feeling guilty perhaps." Yoda interjected.

"Guilty, Master Yoda? About what?" Anakin asked.

"Food he has to eat, while Obi-Wan does not." The old master replied.

"Oh, of course. He said this morning that he was hungry and then suddenly he didn't want to eat." Anakin realized.

"Well, I think we should discuss our plans, shall we go to the map room?" Mace said.

"Yes, a good place for this." Yoda answered.

"Master Yoda, I would like to speak with you privately first. It is very important." Anakin requested.

Yoda studied Anakin for a moment.

"Yes, important it appears to be, come with me." He told him. "Master Windu, meet you in the map room shortly we shall."

"As you wish, Master Yoda." Mace replied and continued down the hall.

Yoda and Anakin entered Yoda's private meditation room. Anakin sat down on one of the cushions.

"Speak your mind, young Skywalker." Yoda told him as he, too, sat.

"I should have been on that transport, Master Yoda." Anakin began.

"Think that, do you? Why would you have been there?" Yoda asked.

"The nightmares, when Obi-Wan and Zak came, I had them again." Anakin said.

"And this is why you should have been on the ship?" Yoda asked.

"Obi-Wan wanted me to come back with him to speak with you. I didn't, if I had been on that ship, Obi-Wan and I would have been able to fight off those raiders." Anakin explained.

"So sure of that, are you?" Yoda asked, "Too many of them there were, even for you. Captured you would have been too. Dead you and Obi-Wan both would be."

"But if I wasn't supposed to come to Coruscant with Obi-Wan, then why did I have those nightmares again?" Anakin wondered.

"Hard to say. About Zak they were, Padme told me. Triggered by Zak's appearance I think." Yoda guessed.

"Then why do I feel as this is my fault?" Anakin asked in frustration.

"Your fault it is not, Anakin. Amedda's plan this was to take Obi-Wan as bait. Prevent that you could not." Yoda assured him.

Anakin sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Then what about the other dream?" Anakin asked.

"Other dream? Tell me." Yoda urged.

Anakin proceeded to tell Yoda about the vision of the transport hijacking.

"The present you saw, Anakin. Happened it did when you first saw it. So stop it from happening, you could not." Yoda said. "Misplaced guilt will not help you. Think no more of it you must, Anakin, or help Obi-Wan you cannot."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. You are right, of course." Anakin answered with a nod.

"Better you feel now, Anakin?" Yoda asked.

"Much better, Master. Should we join Mace in the map room?" Anakin replied.

"Yes." Yoda answered.

The more Anakin thought about Yoda's wise words, the more he realized the old master was right; and now he could focus on finding and saving his best friend.

The plan was simple; Mace would accompany Anakin along with Adi Gallia and Quinlan Vos. They had second thoughts about taking the Republic transport and opted instead to use Anakin's Naboo yacht. It would then appear that Anakin was acting alone without the assistance of the current Republic government or the Jedi. They would leave in the morning.

"Your own advice you should take, Anakin; eat something you should." Yoda told him as they were leaving.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I was just about to do that." Anakin answered. "Oh, I almost forgot; what should we do about Zak? He will insist on coming with us."

"Difficult this is; Zak's master Obi-Wan is. Wrong it would be for us to prevent him from going." Yoda replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I know that when I was put in this same position, I didn't want to be left behind either. I went alone and made matters worse." Anakin pointed out, "We should take him; between the four of us, we should be able to protect him."

"Wise decision this, Anakin. Go with you, Zak will. Rest you must also, Anakin." Yoda advised.

"I will Master Yoda." Anakin told him as they parted.

Once Anakin had eaten, he went back to his old quarters to rest. He did so fitfully; his sleep was filled with dreams; of the past, his life as Obi-Wan's Padawan and even before that when he had first met Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin rose several hours later and went to the Room of A Thousand Fountains. He had often gone there as a boy. Growing up on Tatooine, he had known nothing but the desert sands. Here, there was green grass and a lake. Anakin sat down on the grass and closed his eyes. Once again he reached out with the Force for Obi-Wan, and again he felt his friend, weak but alive.

"_Just a little longer, Obi-Wan, my friend, hold on just a little longer._" He thought to him.

Sensing another presence, he opened his eyes and looked up. Zak stood before him, looking forlorn and alone.

"We will find him, Master Anakin; won't we?" He asked.

"Yes Zak. Sit down; I want to show you something." Anakin told him.

Zak sat down facing Anakin. Anakin took the boy's head in his hands.

"Clear your mind, Zak; and just concentrate on me." Anakin instructed.

Zak closed his eyes, took a deep centering breath and relaxed.

"Good, now open your mind to me. Yes, that's it. Now, what do you feel?" Anakin asked.

For several moments, Zak said nothing, then a look of wonder and joy came to him.

"Master Obi-Wan! I feel Master Obi-Wan!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you see, he's still with us. We can still help him." Anakin whispered.

"Can he feel us too?" Zak asked.

"I think so, but I'm…Oh no, not again." Anakin said as he pushed Zak away from him.

As soon as he said this, he bent over in obvious pain. Zak had felt a little of this just before Anakin pushed him away.

"They're hurting him again, aren't they?" Zak said.

"Yes, they're taunting me. I swear Amedda will pay for this." Anakin said through gritted teeth.

A runner approached them with the news that there was a transmission for Anakin in the communications center. He was to report there immediately.

Anakin rose and headed for there in a dead run. Zak could not keep up with him.

When he arrived, Mace and Yoda were already there. Amedda's holo-image was before them, the now familiar force lance in his hand, "Ah, there he is. Skywalker, did you get my last little message?" He asked.

"You'll pay for this, Amedda. For everything you've done, I swear, you'll pay." Anakin said menacingly.

"Oh, Anakin, are you threatening me? Maybe you need another lesson." Amedda replied as he motioned to someone. Immediately Obi-Wan was hauled into the image.

"Lesson number 3, Anakin." Amedda said as he hit Obi-Wan in the leg with the weapon.

Obi-Wan collapsed and Anakin dropped to the floor in agony.

"Enough, Amedda, we have seen enough." Mace said as he knelt before Anakin. "Anakin will do what you wish. We will not interfere."

"Good. Come to me, Anakin, and I will let Kenobi go. You have my word." Amedda replied.

"I will do whatever you want, Amedda, just don't hurt him anymore." Anakin answered breathlessly.

"Don't do it, Anakin. He's going to kill me anyway." Obi-Wan cried out.

Amedda hit Ob-Wan again.

"Who gave you permission to speak, Jedi?" He demanded.

"Leave him alone, Amedda." Mace ordered.

"When you get to Champala, you will be instructed where to land. Come alone, Anakin, or your friend dies right before your eyes." Amedda said as the image faded.

Zak had finally arrived to see Anakin kneeling on the floor. He had been spared from seeing the holo-message and they were all grateful for that.

Anakin felt sick even as the painful sensation wore off; he could feel his anger building and he fought to push it down.

"Why does he hate you so much?" Zak asked.

"Because I killed Palpatine; I ruined his life. When Palpatine was exposed for what he was, Amedda was branded a criminal. His political career ended and he became a fugitive. When he escaped, I guess all he could think about was revenge. Now he's getting it." Anakin explained.

"And Master Obi-Wan?" Zak wondered.

"Because he trained me. He was responsible for bringing me here to the Temple. That and he knows that he could get to me by using Obi-Wan against me." Anakin answered.

"Well, not for long. If you are ready, Anakin, I think it is time to go. Adi and Master Vos are meeting us at your ship." Mace said as he helped Anakin to his feet.

"The sooner the better. We need this to be over, now, for Obi-Wan's sake." Anakin replied.

There was nothing else to say. Yoda accompanied them to the landing platform and watched as the boarded.

"May the Force be with you." He called to them.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. We will see you soon." Anakin said.

Yoda watched as the yacht rose into the sky and disappeared.


	8. A Risk Worth Taking

Chapter 8 A Risk Worth Taking

Once they were in hyperspace, there was a short discussion concerning Zak's role in Obi-Wan's rescue. Anakin believed that Zak's presence would serve as useful distraction. Amedda had originally planned to take Zak too; it seemed logical to assume that he still had an interest in the boy. If Amedda focused on Zak, Anakin might just be able to locate and bring Obi-Wan safely back to the ship. The other Jedi could not argue with Anakin's logic. Therefore, much to Zak's delight, it was decided that he would be an active participant in the rescue. The other Jedi would remain with the ship until Anakin contacted them with the news that he had found Obi-Wan and was on his way back. It was a plan not without risks, but these were risks that they all were willing to take.

When they had arrived on Champala, Obi-Wan had been hustled into Amedda's compound and thrown into a small windowless cell. Three times, he had felt Anakin's presence in the Force. His friend, he knew, was searching for him. He did not welcome this, Amedda wanted Anakin to come; this was a trap that Obi-Wan knew Anakin would willingly walk right into. Later, Amedda had used him to antagonize Anakin further by hitting him with the force lance so that Anakin could witness it. He had tried to warn Anakin, but Anakin did not listen to his warning. He was still coming and that saddened Obi-Wan. Because of him, because he had allowed himself to be captured by Amedda, Anakin would die and this was his last and greatest regret. When they returned Obi-Wan to his cell, they temporarily released his binders so that they could secure his hands to the wall. No adjustment was made allowing him to sit, and, having no strength to stand, he was forced to sit straining against the binders and causing them to cut painfully into his wrists. To escape his misery, he went into deep meditation; it was his final defense.

Just before they dropped out of hyperspace, the other Jedi hid themselves in the storage lockers on the ship, only Anakin and Zak would be visible to Amedda and his cohorts. Zak sat quietly in the copilot's seat.

"When we get there, you will not fight, Zak. You understand this, don't you?" Anakin told him.

"I understand. I will keep Amedda busy while you find Master Obi-Wan. I will not fight, I promise." Zak answered.

"Good, I don't want to see you hurt. How would I ever explain that to your master?"

"I won't fight and I won't get hurt." Zak assured him.

Anakin began his descent into Champala's atmosphere and was soon met by an escort who indicated that he was to follow them to the landing area. Anakin complied without hesitation. When he put the ship down, an armed guard was waiting.

"This is good, Zak. Amedda is not out there so it will be much easier for us to get in." Anakin said.

"But he's armed, Master Anakin, we will have to go with him."

"Zak, we're Jedi, I will simply tell that guard that we don't wish to see Amedda yet; he will be very understanding." Anakin said with a small smile.

It took Zak only a moment to realize what Anakin's intentions were, "Oh, I see. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Master Obi-Wan taught me very well, Zak. This will not be a problem." Anakin answered. "Hide your lightsaber, we don't want Amedda to get that one too. It will be hard enough to get Obi-Wan's back."

Zak tucked his weapon underneath his tunic and Anakin did the same.

"Alright, if you're ready, let's do this." Anakin said.

"Ready." Zak answered confidently.

Anakin gathered the Force around him as he and Zak departed the ship. The guard came to them immediately.

"Ah, Master Skywalker, I presume." The guard said politely. "And who is this? Your son, perhaps?"

"Umm…no; this is Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice. Lord Amedda was very anxious to meet him." Anakin informed him.

"Ah, yes, the boy. Yes, my lord will be most happy to see him. Please, come this way."

Anakin waved his hand and threw the Force behind his words.

"We don't need to see Lord Amedda quite yet." He told the guard.

"You don't need to see Lord Amedda quite yet." The guard repeated.

"We would like to see Kenobi first." Anakin said.

"You would like to see Kenobi first." He repeated.

"You will show us where he is." Anakin commanded.

"I will show you where he is. Come this way." The guard said.

Zak glanced at Anakin and Anakin gave him a little grin, "I told you." He mouthed silently.

They followed the guard into the building and down a long hall. There were rows of doors and the guard stopped at one towards the end.

"He is in here." He told them.

Again, Anakin gathered the Force.

"Open the door." He said.

"Yes, I should open the door." He said and entered a code into the locking mechanism.

"You will wait here while I go in to see him." Anakin ordered.

"I will wait here while you go in to see him." The guard repeated.

"I won't be long." Anakin assured him.

"You won't be long." The guard echoed.

"Wait right here, Zak. Keep your…eyes open." He told Zak.

Zak knew what he meant. He too gathered the Force alert to any disturbance that would signify danger.

Even with the door open, the cell was dark and it took Anakin a moment to adjust to the darkness.

Obi-Wan was sitting along the back wall. His arms raised above his head. His eyes were closed, and Anakin at first feared the worst. Then he could still feel his friend's presence in the Force. He moved toward Obi-Wan and squatted down.

"Obi-Wan?" He whispered softly as he touched his shoulder.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and squinted at Anakin.

"You should not have come, Anakin." He whispered hoarsely.

"You left me no choice, my friend. I could not let you die like this." Anakin told him.

"It's a trap; surely you know that." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know this, Obi-Wan. But you know what we do with traps, don't you." Anakin answered.

"This is not a game; go now, before it's too late." Obi-Wan said.

"I didn't come all this way to leave you here. We can spring this trap and go home. It will be like old times." Anakin replied.

"I can't, Anakin; I have nothing left." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well you had better find something, because I am not leaving you here." Anakin said stubbornly.

"Anakin, this is pointless." Obi-Wan answered.

"No, arguing with me is pointless. I came here to get you and I don't intend to leave without you." Anakin informed him.

"We'll both end up dead; this is foolish." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Save your breath, Obi-Wan, you're coming with us whether you like it or not." Anakin said, equally insistent.

"Us? Who else is with you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Quinlan Vos and….umm…Zak." Anakin said somewhat hesitantly.

"Zak? You brought Zak here? How dare you! You're going to get him killed too." Obi-Wan replied.

"He's your Padawan Obi-Wan; it is his right to be here." Anakin reminded him. "Even Master Yoda agreed to it."

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew Anakin, stubborn Anakin, would get his way once again. He did not protest as Anakin reached to unlock the binders.

"What's this? " Anakin cried out softly when he touched them.

"I don't know, but they have drained me." Obi-Wan told him.

"Savage." Anakin muttered as he pulled his hand away and called on the Force to release the locking mechanism.

The binders fell away and Obi-Wan groaned as his arm muscles protested from the sudden movement. Anakin rubbed the stiffness out of Obi-Wan's arms and helped him to stand. Again, Obi-Wan groaned as Anakin touched the back of his injured shoulder. There was the sound of a tussle outside.

"Master Anakin? We must hurry." Zak said from the doorway.

Anakin put one of Obi-Wan's arms around his shoulder and guided him towards the cell door. Zak was standing impatiently waiting. The guard was lying slumped against the wall. Anakin looked at Zak curiously.

"He wanted to leave; I…persuaded him not to." Zak explained.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"Don't look at me, he's your apprentice." Anakin said.

With Anakin supporting Obi-Wan, the three of them made their way back down the hall.

"Zak, contact Master Windu and tell him we have Obi-Wan and are on our way out."

Zak did as Anakin instructed. Mace and the others would be waiting for them outside.

Anakin was somewhat relieved that they met no resistance as they made their way to the ship. What little strength Obi-Wan had left was quickly flagging as they finally reached their destination. Mace closed the distance between them and took Obi-Wan's other arm, and together he and Anakin took Obi-Wan inside.

"Well, that was easy, now all we have to do is get the ship out." Adi Gallia said as Anakin lowered Obi-Wan onto one of the sleeping couches and covered him with a light blanket.

"No," Anakin said, "I have some unfinished business first."

"Anakin, this is not the time for…." Mace started.

"Amedda has committed a crime, Master Windu. He must pay for that crime, and all the others he committed when he was working for Palpatine. Besides, he has Obi-Wan's lightsaber and I intend to get it back."

"Anakin, don't; it's not worth it." Obi-Wan told him weakly.

"It is to me. He can't get away with this." Anakin insisted.

Mace shook his head; there was no arguing with Anakin. His mind was made up and he wouldn't change it, "Alright, Anakin; but I am coming with you. No arguments." He said reluctantly.

"No arguments." Anakin agreed.

"Wait a minute, what about me?" Zak spoke up.

"No, Zak, you stay here. I told you, no fighting, and you promised." Anakin replied firmly.

Zak was disappointed, but with his master present, he was not about to protest. He nodded and sat down next to Obi-Wan.


	9. The Sign of a True Jedi

Chapter 9 The Sign of a True Jedi

Mace and Anakin left the ship together, walking purposefully toward the entrance of the compound headquarters, gathering the Force around them as they approached the building. The entrance was around the corner and was not visible from the ship. It was for this reason that Anakin and Zak were able to bring Obi-Wan out without detection. There were two guards stationed at the door. Mace drew nearer to the guards.

"We are here to see Mas Amedda, you will let us in." He ordered Forcefully.

"We will let you in." One of the guards repeated.

"You will not announce our presence." Mace went on.

"We will not announce your presence." The guard repeated as he entered the code in the panel beside the door.

As soon as the door opened, Mace and Anakin entered, side by side. Simultaneously, they drew their lightsabers, but they did not ignite them. Amedda was standing with his back turned berating one of his guards.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM? HIS SHIP LANDED TWENTY MINUTES AGO! FIND HIM AT ONCE!"

"Yes, my Lord." He said desperately as he backed out of the room.

"Fools, must I do everything myself." He said to himself. He still had not noticed the two Jedi, and they remained silently in their place.

"Umm…My Lord, Umm…I am sorry to report that, Ah…well…" It was a transmission coming from one of the command posts.

"Report what, you fool. Tell me, I don't have all day." Amedda ordered impatiently.

"Well, ah…it seems that…well…I am afraid that…the prisoner…"

"The prisoner? Kenobi? What about him? Is he dead?" Amedda asked becoming more agitated by the moment.

"Well, ah…no, my Lord…he's gone, escaped."

"Escaped? Impossible. He was in no shape to go anywhere. Search every cell. He must be there somewhere." Amedda answered, his voice now beginning to rise. "You will find Kenobi NOW, or suffer the consequences; do you understand?"

"You won't find him, Amedda." Anakin said.

Amedda whirled around in shock.

"Skywalker! How did you…" He started.

"Master Yoda was right, you are a fool. Your guards are weak-minded; they were easily convinced to help us." Anakin answered. "And now, you are under arrest, _my Lord, _for the kidnapping and torture of a respected Jedi and war hero. You will not escape this time."

Then Amedda did some thing unexpected. He started laughing, hysterically.

"Who do you think you are? You have no right to arrest _me_. Do you know who I am? I am the vice chancellor of the Republic; in fact, since you brutally murdered Chancellor Palpatine, that makes _me_ the Supreme Chancellor. This is treason; I will have you up on charges."

"You're insane, Amedda. You are nothing. Your political career is finished; it was the moment Palpatine was revealed." Anakin said.

"Master Skywalker is correct, Amedda. You are now our prisoner; we will escort you back to Coruscant. You will stand trial for crimes against the state, and against the Jedi. You are finished."

"No, I do not think so, Master Jedi." Amedda said as he picked up Obi-Wan's lightsaber in one hand and his force lance in the other.

Anakin's rage flared and he ignited his own lightsaber.

"Don't, Anakin. He is not worth it." Mace said.

Anakin did not seem to be listening to him.

"I want Obi-Wan's lightsaber, Amedda; you will give it to me now." He ordered.

Again, Amedda laughed.

"Or what, Anakin, you will cut me down as you did the Chancellor?"

"I would like to; and if I have to kill you to get that lightsaber, I will." Anakin said evenly.

"Ooh, you are frightening me, Anakin. If you want it so badly, come and get it." Amedda said with an evil grin.

Unable to use the lightsaber, Amedda tossed it behind him and brought his lance up, "Do you like it? I've had it modified; now it's more than just a symbol of power. I call it a force lance because I can force anyone to do anything I wish with it. Come, Anakin, let me give you a demonstration." Amedda taunted as he tapped in on the floor. 'zap'  
Anakin moved forward, lightsaber up ready to attack.

"Be careful, Anakin. Do not let him touch with that lance." Mace warned.

"I know all about that thing." Anakin told him without taking his eyes from Amedda. "Stay out of this, Master Windu; this is personal."

Anakin moved to the right, forcing Amedda to turn in order to keep facing him. Anakin smiled, this is what he was just what he had hoped Amedda would do. Anakin was now flanking Amedda and he began to move around to his back, getting ever closer to Obi-Wan's discarded lightsaber. Amedda could wait no longer, and surged forward to attack Anakin. However, Anakin quickly parried the force lance, nearly dislodging it from Amedda's hand, and Amedda retreated. Anakin continued to circle him, and again, Amedda attacked ferociously. Still, Anakin was able to beat him back. Mace stood back and watched, ready to step in if he thought Anakin was in trouble.

"Anakin?" He asked.

"Not yet, Master Windu." Anakin answered.

It was apparent to Anakin that Amedda was now becoming nervous; Anakin could sense his fear and used that to his advantage.

"You can't win Amedda. Surrender now, before it's too late." Anakin said.

"Ha! You have not won yet, boy. You have no idea the power I have." Amedda replied.

"Power! What power? The power to hire others to do your dirty work? To torture those who are unable to fight back? You are nothing, Amedda, nothing." Anakin told him. "Give it up; this is a fight you cannot win."

Amedda's answer was to attack Anakin again, and this was his mistake; as he moved forward, Anakin was able to circle just close enough to Obi-Wan's lightsaber to call it to him. Instantly he ignited it and countered Amedda's attack with not one, but two lightsabers. Two blue blades clashed with Amedda's force lance and Amedda was forced back. Relentlessly Anakin now hammered down on Amedda's weapon until finally, exhausted, Amedda lost his grip and the force lance dropped to the ground. Anakin kicked the lance away with his foot and brought the lightsabers up and crossed them against Amedda's throat. It was so tempting to end it, right then.

"Anakin, think about what you are doing. Remember Dooku, do not do this." Mace told him.

Anakin hesitated, yes, Dooku. He would not make that mistake again. He lowered one of the blades, but kept the other close to Amedda's neck. Amedda slumped to the floor.

"Now, it's over Amedda." Anakin said.

Mace then came forward. He spied a pair of binders lying near one of the control panels and quickly secured them around Amedda's wrists. With his hands now bound behind his back, Amedda was helpless.

Anakin cut the power to the lightsabers, tucked them into his belt and bent to pick up Amedda's force staff.

He tapped it on the ground 'zap'. It was still charged and he turned to Amedda.

"Do you know what it feels like to be hit by this?" Anakin asked.

Amedda backed up only to be held in place by Mace.

"No? Well, I'll tell you then. It feels like every nerve in your body is on fire." 'zap' Anakin told him.

Amedda turned to appeal to Mace, "Please, I'm helpless, you can't let him hurt me." He pleaded.

"Helpless? What a coincidence, so was Master Kenobi." 'zap' Anakin answered.

"Master Windu, please.." Amedda pleaded again.

"How many times did you hit him, Amedda? Once, twice?" 'zap, zap' Anakin continued.

"I think that would be, let me see, five, yes five times, Master Skywalker." Mace informed him.

"Oh, yes, five times; thank you, Master Windu. Should I hit you five times, Amedda?" 'zap, zap, zap' Anakin said.

Amedda fell to his knees, "Please, Anakin, I beg you, have mercy." He cried.

"Mercy? After what you've done, you don't deserve mercy." 'zap, zap, zap' Anakin told him. "But, I am a Jedi, and you are a helpless prisoner; you're lucky." 'zap'

Anakin threw the force staff across the room and hauled the now sniveling Amedda to his feet. With Amedda in front of them, he and Mace headed back toward the ship. Amedda did not resist and they had no trouble bringing him aboard. Mace locked him in one of the storage lockers.

Anakin placed Obi-Wan's weapon his hand, "Try not to lose this." He said as closed Obi-Wan's fingers around it. "This weapon is your life."

"Very funny, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan answered with a weak smile. "So, you have arrested Amedda, but you wanted to kill him; didn't you."

Anakin waited a moment before answering.

"Yes, I did; and if Mace had not been with me, I may have." He admitted.

"But you didn't Anakin. That is what you must remember." Obi-Wan told him.

"No, I didn't." Anakin replied, and then changed the subject. "We are closer to Naboo, Obi-Wan. I think it would best if you came back there with me."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"I'm tired, Anakin. I just need to rest; I don't care where I do it." He answered.

"Then, to Naboo it is." Anakin said decisively.

"I will send a message to Coruscant to have a Republic ship meet us on Naboo." Mace said as he came up behind them. "Then we can escort the vice chancellor back to face the charges brought against him."

Anakin nodded.

"Master Windu, when we were back there with Amedda, you called me 'master', but I'm not; I'm not even a Jedi."

"Anakin, you can never stop being a Jedi, it is what you are; and you are a master, you proved that today when you arrested Amedda instead of killing him." Mace answered.

"But I would have, if you hadn't been there. I intended to kill him, I _wanted_ to kill him." Anakin said.

"Do you really think that, Anakin? If you had really intended to kill him, I could not have stopped you. I only reminded you of your duty." Mace countered. "Now, we should go, the sooner we get Obi-Wan to Naboo the better."

Anakin sighed, who was he to argue with a master such as Mace Windu? Giving Obi-Wan one final pat on the shoulder, he stood and walked towards the cockpit, "Anakin, the important thing is you wanted to kill him, but you didn't; that is the sign of a true Jedi." Mace added.

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied and then looked down to see Zak at his side.

"Can I fly this time, Master Anakin?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, Zak. You did very well today." Anakin told him.

Anakin let Zak take the pilot's seat and he patiently talked Zak through the launch procedures. Zak listened silently and did exactly what Anakin told him. When he was finished, Zak lifted the ship off the ground. The ship lurched and Zak panicked.

"Careful, Zak, I think Master Obi-Wan has been thrown around enough, don't you?" Anakin said quietly.

"I…I can't do it; I think you should take over now, Master Anakin." Zak said nervously.

"You're doing just fine, Zak. Calm down, you can do this." Anakin assured him.

Zak took a deep breath and carefully maneuvered the ship skyward. They were met by two smaller ships demanding to know who they were and where they were headed. Anakin used the Force to convince them that their business on Champala had concluded and they simply wished to leave. They were not challenged again. Anakin entered the coordinates for Naboo into the nav-computer and only took the controls when they were ready to make the hyperspace jump.

"I did it, didn't I?" Zak said.

"Yes, I knew you could; I trusted you." Anakin answered.

Once they were in hyperspace, Anakin went back to see Obi-Wan. He was sleeping, a deep, healing sleep. Anakin pulled the blanket up a little higher and watched him for a while; he could not remember ever seeing Obi-Wan look so bad. Blood darkened his hair and he looked gaunt and pale. He was worried that his friend would still die. Mace sensed his concern.

"He is very strong, Anakin. He needs rest and time to heal, but he will be fine." He told him.

"I've never seen him like this, Master Windu. It scares me." Anakin answered.

"I know, Anakin. But trust me, he will recover." Mace replied as he laid a reassuring hand on Anakin's shoulder.

By the time they reached Naboo, Zak was curled up sleeping in the seat closest to Obi-Wan. When they landed, Mace picked him up and carried him out. The Republic cruiser was waiting for them when they arrived with a squad of clone troopers ready to take Amedda into custody. Dav had brought Anakin's speeder up and Mace lowered Zak into the front passenger seat. By that time, Quinlan Vos and Anakin were helping Obi-Wan down the ramp of the yacht and over to the waiting speeder.

When Obi-Wan was comfortably positioned, Anakin turned to Mace, "Tell Master Yoda that I will come to see him as soon as Obi-Wan is fit to travel." He said.

"I am proud of you, Anakin. You have done well." Mace told him as he clasped his hand firmly. "You are still a Jedi."

"Thank you, Master Windu." Anakin answered.

Then, as Amedda was being led to the Republic ship, he spotted Anakin and Mace.

"This is not over, Skywalker. I will get you, I swear. You will pay the price for this treason." Amedda screamed at him.

"Oh, I don't think so. You are the traitor, Amedda. It is you will pay the price." Anakin called back at him.


	10. Zak's Revelation

Chapter 10 Zak's Revelation

"We can take care of him, Anakin. Do not worry." Mace told him. "He will not escape, I promise you that."

"Oh, I know, Master Windu. I just needed to…"

"I understand. But we will not let him get away; he will never be free again, not if I can help it." Mace said. "But we should be off, and you should get Obi-Wan to bed. The sooner he is comfortable and able to rest, the sooner he will heal. I will see you soon, Anakin."

"May the Force be with you, Master Windu." Anakin said as Mace turned to leave.

"And may the Force be with you, Anakin." Mace answered.

Anakin waited until the cruiser lifted off before climbing into his speeder. Zak stirred next to him.

"Are we there yet?" He asked groggily, and then opening his eyes, realized that they had already landed.

"Oh, how did I get here?"

Anakin laughed lightly.

"You were out cold, Zak; Master Windu carried you out here."

Zak turned around to see Obi-Wan in the back seat; he was sleeping again.

"Is he alright, Master Anakin?" He asked.

"Not yet, Zak, but he will be. He just needs to rest and heal." Anakin assured him. "The important thing is that he is safe now. You were very brave, Obi-Wan will be proud of you."

"What about Mas Amedda? Will he be punished?" Zak asked.

"Oh, yes, Zak. What he did to Obi-Wan will earn him a life sentence in one of the prison colonies."

Anakin carefully pulled the speeder out of the hanger, he kept his speed slow and steady trying to make the journey as smooth as he could. Padme was sitting on the veranda when they arrived, the twins were playing together on the lawn until they saw Anakin's speeder arrive. They both toddled over to meet him.

He bent down and scooped them both up hugging them tightly before placing them back down. Padme came at a run and threw her arms around him.

"Thank the stars," She cried, "I have been so worried."

"I'm fine, Padme, darling." He said soothingly. "But Obi-Wan is badly hurt, I thought it best to bring him here."

Padme pulled away from him.

"How could you, Anakin? I don't want him here." She replied.

"Well, I do, Padme. Don't tell me you're still angry with him over the nightmare nonsense." Anakin said angrily. "I told that was not his fault, you can't hold that against him."

"Lady Padme, we don't mean to cause trouble, I will leave now if that is what you wish, but Master Obi-Wan must stay." Zak interjected.

"No, Zak, you're staying. This is my house too, this is my decision to make." Anakin stated.

"Anakin, I don't want to cause trouble here. Zak and I can go into the city and catch a transport back to Coruscant. I think it would be better if we did." Obi-Wan said wearily.

"No, Obi-Wan, you're still too sick to travel. I brought you here, and I don't want you to go until you're stronger."

"We are not welcome here, Anakin. Padme has made that very clear. I cannot rest if there is tension between you, I can sense it right now. We must go." Obi-Wan insisted.

"I am sorry that we have caused you so much trouble, Lady Padme. What have I done to make you so angry?" Zak asked.

For a moment, Padme could say nothing, Zak's honest openness had touched her heart; what was she thinking? "I'm sorry, Zak. None of this is your fault. I was wrong to be angry with you; it is right that you stay." She said finally.

Anakin was relieved; he had not wanted to fight about it, but he was not about to force Obi-Wan to endure the long trip back to Coruscant before he was fit. He started to help Obi-Wan out of the speeder and Padme joined him. Together they helped him into the house and put him in the spare room. Carefully, Anakin lowered him onto the bed, and Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relieve; just that small trip from the speeder had worn him out. When his injuries were cleaned and dressed, Anakin left him to sleep. He found Padme out on the veranda again, watching Zak playing with the twins.

"They really like him, you know." She said as he sat down. "He's very good with them."

"Yes, I see that. Padme, I'm sorry if I put you in a difficult position earlier…" Anakin began.

"No, Anakin, I put you in that position, I am the one who should be sorry." She interrupted. "Obi-Wan is your friend, our friend. I had no right to turn him away."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. In a few days, he will be ready to go back to Coruscant. I will take him in the yacht, it will be more comfortable for him….and safer." Anakin replied.

"Anakin, what happened out there? Are you ready to talk about it?" She asked.

Anakin sighed deeply. Yes, he wanted to tell her, he needed to.

"It was Mas Amedda, he was behind the whole thing…"

"Mas Amedda! But why?" She exclaimed.

"Revenge; I ruined him, Padme, when I killed Palpatine. He blamed me and he used Obi-Wan to lure me into a trap." Anakin told her.

"And you just walked right into it? Blindly? Anakin, that was foolish, you could have been killed." She said.

"Not blindly, Padme. Amedda contacted Chancellor Organa, when Zak and I got to Coruscant, we were taken straight to his office. Master Yoda and some of the other Council members were already there and had seen the holograph tape. It was clear that Amedda had set a trap for me and Obi-Wan was the bait. I did not go in blindly, and I did not go there alone. Mace and two others were with me, and Zak." Anakin replied.

"Zak? You took a 12-year-old boy into that? Why, Anakin?" Padme exclaimed.

"It was his right to go, Padme. Obi-Wan is his master, it was no different than when I went to Obi-Wan on Geonosis." Anakin answered.

"But you weren't a little boy then, Anakin. Zak is only 12." She argued.

"We all agreed that Zak should go, and he didn't go alone, in any case. We were there the whole time to protect him. He was never in any danger. He needed to go, we did the right thing." Anakin replied.

Padme sighed, "Sometimes, I just don't understand the Jedi." She said. "Anyway, please tell me everything."

Anakin told her everything, including his desire to kill Amedda when he had the chance.

"Poor Obi-Wan. Amedda will get a heavy sentence for this." She said when he had finished. "Would you have killed Mas if Master Windu had not been with you?"

Anakin paused, "I don't know, Padme; I honestly don't know. Master Windu thinks that I would not have, but it was so tempting when I had him there, I could have taken his head as I had done with Dooku. Obi-Wan says it does not matter, the point is, I didn't. but it still troubles me, when I take Obi-Wan and Zak back to Coruscant, I will speak with Master Yoda." He said finally.

They were silent as they watched Zak playing with the children. He was not as big or strong as Obi-Wan, but he was swinging Luke between his legs, to Luke's delight. Leia, obviously envious of this attention, insisted on taking her turn, too. So Zak alternated between the two.

Obi-Wan and Zak stayed several days, and each day, Obi-Wan felt stronger. On the last day, he joined Anakin and Padme outside.

"You look better, my friend." Anakin said.

"Thanks to you." He answered. "Anakin, there is something I have been meaning to tell you."

"I know, I shouldn't have gone to Champala. It was reckless and foolish, you have told me that already." Anakin replied.

"Well, yes, it was that; but that wasn't what I was going to say." Obi-Wan told him. "I just wanted to thank you; for coming to find me, and for letting me stay here."

"You are my friend, Obi-Wan, and my brother. There is no need for thanks." Anakin insisted.

"Well, thank you, anyway. And there is one other thing. I should not have questioned your decision to bring Zak, it _was_ his right to come with you. If I had been in position, I would have wanted to come along too, I would have demanded to come."

"He was very brave, you know. You should be proud of him; he handled himself well." Anakin told him.

"Yes, I am. He is much like you…" Obi-Wan replied.

"Ha! No one could be that bad." He said.

"You were a good apprentice, Anakin. Difficult at times, but you have become a great Jedi. Qui-Gon would be proud of you." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin blushed, "If I became a great Jedi, it was because of your training, Obi-Wan." He replied.

"Anakin, what about the dreams?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Gone, I haven't had one since we left Coruscant. I dreamt of Qui-Gon last night, though. He told me that I had done well…" Anakin told him.

"And he was right, Anakin. You have done very well." Obi-Wan confirmed.

The following day, Anakin took Zak and Obi-Wan back to the flight-training center. After helping Obi-Wan into the yacht, he parked the speeder and boarded. Again, he let Zak fly the yacht into space.

Once they were in hyperspace, Anakin went back to talk with Obi-Wan.

"Don't touch anything up here while I'm gone, nothing." He ordered.

"Nothing, I promise, Master Anakin." Zak answered.

"Have you talked to Zak about your nightmares, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, and I don't think I will. It wouldn't be fair to Zak. I have worked through this guilt on my own, there is no need to trouble Zak about it." Anakin replied.

"Alright, as long as you have come to terms with them, we should leave it be." Obi-Wan decided. "What about Amedda, have you come to terms with that?"

"Not quite, but when we get to the Temple I will speak with Master Yoda. He helped me before, he will help me this time, too."

"A wise, decision, my friend." Obi-Wan said.

When they reached Coruscant, Anakin talked Zak through the landing procedures, and Zak proudly landed the yacht on his own. A Jedi speeder was waiting for them at the landing platform and Anakin helped Obi-Wan into the speeder before jumping into the driver's seat.

"Let me drive, Master Anakin." Zak insisted.

"No, Zak, not this time; there's too much traffic here. When you are older, Master Obi-Wan will teach you how to handle a speeder in this heavy traffic." Anakin told him.

Yoda was there ready to meet them when they arrived at the Temple.

"Good it is to see you, Master Obi-Wan. Concerned for your safety, I was." He said, "Proud of you we are, Anakin. Controlled your anger you did."

"With Master Windu's help, Master Yoda. I almost killed Mas Amedda." Anakin answered.

"Troubles you, does it? Speak with you I will." Yoda replied. "Master Obi-Wan, tired you look, time to rest again I think."

"Yes, Master. I am still not quite as strong as I could be." Obi-Wan said. "I will take my leave and return to my quarters. Zak, you should come with me."

"But I'm not tired, Master." Zak protested.

"No, but it is time you ate, and Master Anakin needs to speak with Master Yoda…privately."

Zak seemed to understand this and headed for the kitchens while Obi-Wan went to his quarters. Anakin walked with Yoda listening to Yoda's wisdom concerning his anger and hatred toward Mas Amedda.

"Understandable, your anger is, Anakin. But control your temper you did. Listen to Master Windu you did. Told me he did that stop you he could not." The old master told him, "Learned from this you did, hmmm?"

Anakin stopped, he hadn't thought of that. Yes, he had learned, he knew that he would have regretted his actions if he had killed Amedda when he was helpless. It was wrong when he killed Dooku and it would have been wrong to kill Amedda. Mace had given him time to think about that, and he knew that if he were ever in that position again, he would be able to restrain himself. Once again, Yoda's wisdom had helped him.

When Zak was finished eating, he went straight to Obi-Wan's quarters. He stood in the doorway until Obi-Wan beckoned him to come in.

"What is it, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I know about Master Anakin's nightmares." He started.

"What do you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That I was in them, he killed me in them." Zak stated.

"Did he tell you this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not exactly. When we came to the Temple, before we came for you, Anakin…shared his mind with me." Zak answered.

"I don't understand; how did he do that?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Zak paused, trying to think of just how to explain what Anakin had done, "He…opened his mind to me, so that I could…sense you; and when he did that, I saw the images of his nightmares and I saw what he did." He said.

"He doesn't know this, Zak; why didn't you tell him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because you said he would come to me, that I should be patient." Zak answered.

"Well, he won't come to you, Zak. He is afraid to tell you because it would hurt you." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Then I should go to him, is that what you think?" Zak asked.

"Yes, Zak. I think it would be good for him." Obi-Wan told him firmly.

Without another word, young Zak went searching for Anakin. He went to the place where Anakin had shared his thoughts – the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He found Anakin sitting in the grass near the lake. Anakin sensed his presence just as he had the last time they were there.

"Zak, I have been thinking about you." He said.

"I need to talk, Master Anakin." Zak said.

"Then talk, I'm listening."

Zak sat down next to him, "I know, Master Anakin, I know about your nightmares." He said.

Anakin turned to look at him, "Who told you; Master Obi-Wan, did he tell you?" Anakin demanded defensively. "It was not his place."

"No, Master Anakin, it was you. You told me." Zak countered.

"No, I didn't, Zak. I didn't want you to know." Anakin told him.

"Yes, you did. That morning, before we left for Champala. When you showed me Master Obi-Wan, I saw them. I saw everything." Zak insisted.

"Then I'm sorry, Zak. I should not have exposed you to that." Anakin said regretfully.

"Don't be sorry, Master Anakin. I understand that those terrible things never happened. I do not hold them against you. That's all I wanted to say." Zak told him.

Anakin put his arm around Zak and cried; and as he cried, he could feel the deep wound in his heart healing. Zak did not move away but put his arms around Anakin to comfort him.

"It's alright, Master Anakin." He told him, not knowing what else to say.

"You carry much wisdom for such a little boy, Zak. You will become a great Jedi, just like Master Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"Just like you, Master Anakin." Zak answered.

Anakin stayed two days at the Temple. Speaking with the Council and assuring himself that Obi-Wan was on the mend. When he left, Obi-Wan and Zak took him to the yacht.

"Good bye, old friend. I will see you soon." Obi-Wan said as he grasped Anakin's shoulder. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin returned this gesture with a firm hug.

"And may the Force be with you, Master, always. And Zak, my little brother, you are a hero, in more ways than one."

"No, Master Anakin, I am a Jedi, I did my duty." Zak said proudly.

Anakin boarded the ship and turned to wave one last time before leaving.

Obi-Wan and Zak watched him go.

"Is he better, Master?" Zak asked.

"Yes, Zak, I think so. Thanks to you, he is much better."


End file.
